Fight With Me
by Nantalith
Summary: Short oneshot. One possible meeting of Yumichika and Ikkaku. The love of fighting.


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

One possible meeting of Yumichika and Ikkaku.

**FIGHT WITH ME**

Ikkaku wasn't all that fond of the 78th District of Rukongai. The people had a desperate air about them and he wouldn't have put it pass them to kill him for his sword so that they could sell it. The thing that prevented such an occurrence was his ability to use the sword. And that was the reason for him being in the 78th District - unlicensed fighting. The fighting ring wasn't legal but it wasn't illegal either and while it remained in the less savoury parts of Rukongai no one did anything about it. Fights were held every Tuesday and Friday and the winner got a percentage of the bets placed on them. To keep things clean the fighters use bokken in the ring. Ikkaku had been in for five months so far and had won every fight. While it meant he got plenty of bets, it also meant his odds were not so good and he was making less and less money. Not that the owner complained, he was making money.

Before the fights started for the evening the fighters were line up and bets would be taken. Betters would walk up and down decided, commenting and eventually placing their bets. It was degrading but there was no other way to fight strong guys.

"Ah, so you are still here?"

Ikkaku looked up to see a young man in a floral yukata with long black hair watching him. Ikkaku recognised him – Aseyawa, Asagewa something or another. He had heard the head bookie complaining that he never bet but was often seen ringside.

"Did you think I would die?" challenged Ikkaku.

"Please," snorted the young man dismissing the statement. "I just thought you would have moved on to better fights."

"Better?" asked Ikkaku leaning forward.

The young man smiled. It was a smug smile but it had a hint of something… anticipation?

"Are you a honourable fighter?" he asked.

Ikkaku frowned but the head bookie cut him off.

"Ayasegawa," he shouted, "don't antagonise my fighters. Bet something instead."

"I think I will bet," said Ayasegawa turning away and heading toward the bookie.

Ikkaku scratched his head. What did he mean by better fights? Ikkaku had hunted and as far as he knew this was the best there was. Yes, he had won all his fights but most of them he had worked to win – he was improving with every fight. He looked up to see Ayasegawa regarding him with a calculating smile.

"Where are 'better' fights?" asked Ikkaku.

"Don't you want to know who I bet on?" he asked instead.

"Me," said Ikkaku. "My odds aren't good."

Ayasegawa laughed. It was a light little laugh but it had a hard under tone that put Ikkaku on edge.

"I bet on you," said Ayasegawa all traces of amusement gone. "To lose."

Ikkaku paused then burst out laughing.

"Me? Lose?" laughed Ikkaku with genuine amusement.

"Hmmm…" sighed Ayasegawa with deliberate intent. "But how else will you find better fights."

Ikkaku stopped laughing abruptly. Was Ayasegawa suggesting he throw his fight? He wanted to know where these better fights were but at the same time to throw a fight... Ayasegawa's words came back to him - _are you a honourable fighter?_ Ikkaku bit his lip and frowned. Ayasegawa's laugh made him look up; it was the same laugh from before.

"What a lovely expression."

XXX

Ikkaku almost lost his fight. He had been agonising over Ayasegawa's words, bouncing back and forth between winning or letting his opponent win. He had taken a severe beating so far and the pain added to his annoyance and indecision. It didn't help that occasionally he would spot Ayasegawa watching the match from the side lines – with that smug and gleeful expression on his face. It made Ikkaku want to punch him or stab him. Which was what he decided to do – he would win his fight and beat the location of the better fights out the smug little bastard. That decided, the fight finished quickly with Ikkaku the winner.

After collecting his prize money and sword, Ikkaku went looking for Ayasegawa. He wasn't hard to find, he was waiting outside talking to elderly man in a rich cotton yukata. Ikkaku drew his sword and ran forward with a yell. Ayasegawa lazily looked over his shoulder at the advancing Ikkaku and smiled at the surprised expression on Ikkaku's face as his blade hit Ayasegawa's.

Ikkaku jumped back as Ayasegawa drew his sword completely.

"I almost lost my fight," yelled Ikkaku.

"I almost won some money," returned Ayasegawa further angering Ikkaku who lashed out again.

But Ayasegawa blocked again. And again. Ikkaku knew his anger was making him easy to read but he was begrudgingly impressed with Ayasegawa's swordsmanship. He obviously knew how to handle himself in a fight. Ikkaku stopped and stepped back, taking calm breaths; focusing his energy and anger.

"Most of the fighters throw their match without a second though," said Ayasegawa sheathing his sword. "But you didn't - I will tell you where there are better fights."

Ikkaku frowned but remained ready to attack.

"Because I'm a honourable fighter?" asked Ikkaku.

"No," said Ayasegawa, "because of you expression of indecision."

Ikkaku's frown deeped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am Ayasegawa Yumichika and this," he said indicating the older man, "is Matsu Kenji, he runs the Live Steel Betting Ring."

"Live Steel?" repeated Ikkaku.

"So rude," muttered Ayasegawa. "We've introduced ourselves."

Infuriating – that was what Ayasegawa Yumichika was. Ikkaku sheathed his sword and introduced himself.

"Madarame Ikkaku," he said, "pleased to meet you."

Ayasegawa and Matsu returned the bow politely.

"Now," said Ikkaku, "about-"

"There's a bar over there," pointed Ayasegawa. "Let's talk there."

As Ikkaku followed he tried his luck with Matsu and got answers.

"I started the Live Steel Betting Ring because there is no passion in the other fights – they all know, in their hearts, that they won't die," explained Matsu. "But if there is a chance of dying, men fight better and they want to win more – it makes for more exciting fights."

"How do you know Ayasegawa?"

"Yumichika?" clarified Matsu. "He fights for me."

"He fights?" repeated Ikkaku thinking back to their brief exchange. Now that he thought about it, Ayasegawa hadn't been blocking his attacks – he had been knocking them aside. "How strong is he?"

"He is good," finished Matsu as they entered the bar.

Ayasegawa waved them over and ordered a round of sake.

"So how does this deal work?" asked Ikkaku.

"You work for me; I pay you a wage and you fight three nights a week. Other than that you are free to do as you please," said Matsu.

"You don't get paid if you are too injured to fight and you use your own sword," added Ayasegawa.

The deal seemed good enough.

"Okay," he said slowly, "when do I start?"

"Not so fast," said Matsu. "All I have is Yumichika's word you can fight. I will see for myself and then decide."

Ikkaku nodded, seemed fair.

"Can you fight Yumichika tomorrow?" asked Matsu.

Ikkaku nodded. All that was involved in quitting his current 'position' was to not show up for the next fight's line up.

Matsu set up a time and place, he added a 'sleep well'. Ikkaku's impression that the conversation was over was affirmed by Ayasegawa's wave - _bye bye_. He smothered his irritation and left, he would finish what he couldn't start today – knocking the smug smile off Ayasegawa's pretty face.

XXX

Ayasegawa and Matsu were waitng when Ikkaku pitched the next day. Ayasegawa was standing in a relaxed stance with his blade bare.

"When you are ready," intoned Matsu.

Ikkaku drew his sword and ran forward. Ayasegawa blocked the direct hit from the left and side stepped to swing his blade toward Ikkaku's unprotected side but Ikkaku anticipated and avoided the blow. There was a rapid exchange as both parties tested the other and sort for openings and weaknesses.

Matsu had been right – Ayasegawa was good but not so strong that he could defeat Ikkaku without effort but ultimately he was better than Ikkaku – Ikkaku had the strength but Ayasegawa was more skilled. He took advantage of Ikkaku's opening but only to show Ikkaku they were there – the blows landed lightly with the flat of his blade.

"Enough," yelled Matsu.

Ayasegawa immediately stopped and jumped back.

"You do have potential," continued Matsu. "With some training you could be better than Yumichika."

Ikkaku saw Ayasegawa frown at the statement but he said nothing.

"Training?" asked Ikkaku. "I thought you ran a betting ring."

"I do but the better the fighters, the more entertaining the fights," said Matsu. "You are welcome to join."

Training and fighting… didn't sound like a waste of time. Ikkaku grinned, he might even be able to knock Ayasegawa on his ass soon.

"Sure, led the way," he said.

Ayasegawa explained the rules and conditions as they made their way back. He also gave Ikkaku a tour of the building. The main arena was in an old warehouse with built on rooms where the fighters slept. Out the back was a large grass area where they trained.

Ayasegawa didn't mention anything about being fed nor about the fighter eating anything. That was obviously their own endeavour if they even got hungry.

Training was pretty standard as far as Ikkaku could see; it was just relentless. They trained and fought each other all day – sun up till sun down. They had a token lunch break at noon with water to drink and then it was back to the field. After training most of the fighters would head over to some bar or another and drink sake. Sometimes he joined them sometimes he did not; sometimes Ayasegawa was with them but most times not. After a drink or two he would head off to find something to eat before going back.

The fights in the main arena were a mixture of staged one on one between the fighters of Live Steel followed by fights against outside opponents. The fighters tended to use the staged fights in the beginning as a warm up to the real thing in the later half of the evening – the outsider fights where the real money was made. It was where the weak lost their lives.

Lots were drawn the day before for 'winners' and 'loser'. Ayasegawa never hid his disinterest and annoyance at the staged fights – he repeated made his views know both to Matsu and the other fighters. Ikkaku agreed with Ayasegawa that the staged fights were unnecessary but was never going to admit that Ayasegawa had a point. However, he didn't feel Ayasegawa reasons were reasons at all – staged fights were ugly and held no beauty? To Ikkaku, a staged fight was just a fake.

Ikkaku brought up the issue while they sparred after a training session. Ayasegawa was in a particularly foul mood – he was destined to 'lose' tomorrow night.

"Your question makes no sense," said Ayasegawa. "It's obvious what makes a staged fight ugly."

"If it was obvious," said Ikkaku blocking a downward strike, "I would not have asked."

Ayasegawa paused and stepped back.

"Why do you fight, Madarame?" he asked.

"To get stronger," said Ikkaku immediately.

"I like to see the struggle on my opponent's face – are they going to win or are they going to die; should they put their all into one final attack or surrender?" questioned Ayasegawa.

"Huh?" frowned Ikkaku.

"Such beautiful expressions," sighed Ayasegawa. "I don't like ugly things."

"I know," said Ikkaku.

You couldn't spend anytime with Ayasegawa and not know how he viewed your physical appearance and mannerism. He would continue to speak to you if you weren't ugly. This explained why he didn't speak to many people. Ikkaku was the exception because even though he had no hair, he had a nice shaped head. That and Ikkaku's near constant happiness when he fought, it made up for the ugliness of the staged fights. It didn't hurt that Ikkaku made Ayasegawa fight for his wins. He had to use his skills and cunning to beat Ikkaku's strength.

In the months that followed Ikkaku could see and feel his skills developing. He was faster and more skilled, he was able to direct his energy into each attack making it stronger. Ayasegawa fought just as well but Ikkaku was getting better. They were getting to the stage where each was winning as often as they were losing – they were reaching a stalemate.

One evening he found Ayasegawa eating at one of the ramen stands that lined the main market area.

"So you get hungry," said Ikkaku sitting down next to him.

Ayasegawa said nothing but continued to eat his noodles. Ikkaku placed his own order.

"You haven't been in many of the fights lately," pointed out Ikkaku.

Ayasegawa just shook his head.

Ikkaku had the sneaky suspicion that Ayasegawa was brooding – it was uncharacteristic of him. Before he could say anything Ayasegawa spoke.

"There is no one left to fight, Madarame."

"No one left to fight? What are you talking about?" asked Ikkaku picking up his chopsticks.

"Six month from now – who are we going to fight?" asked Ayasegawa dropping his chopsticks into his ramen.

"Strong guys – we just have to find them," said Ikkaku.

"I've been looking. We are the strongest in the 78th District. 77th, 76th, 75th - it's fustrating, Madarame," finished Ayasegawa.

"Then let's leave Live Steel, find the strong guys and beat them," said Ikkaku though his noodles.

"Would you really leave?" asked Ayasegawa perking up slightly.

Ikkaku nodded.

"I've wanted to leave for a long time but I like fighting you, Ikkaku," said Ayasegawa with a smile that had no hint of smugness.

Ikkaku grinned,

"Then let's go, Yumichika."

END


End file.
